1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to pet toys, and particularly to a pet toy designed to appeal to an animal's instinctive behaviors and facilitate activities based on such instincts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dogs enjoy retrieving various types of objects such as sticks, balls, flying discs, and the like. Many breeds have an enhanced enjoyment in “playing fetch” in that such activities have been bred into such lines. Retrievers, bird dogs or gun dogs have been bred to retrieve game foul, spaniels to flush birds from the brush, and other such similar activities. Typically, such breads can be entertained by retrieving a flying disc is made from a plastic material. The disc has an outer side with a generally smooth surface and an underside that has a rim extending along the periphery of the disc. The rim is raised from the rest of the disc so that the dog may easily grip the rim between its jaws.
A problem may occur, however, when the dog seeks to retrieve the disc in that the disc may not always be easily gripped by the dog. That is, if the disc lands with the underside facing upwardly, the rim is exposed which the dog may grip with its teeth. If the disc lands with the underside facing downwardly, the dog may have some difficulty in grasping the smooth side of the disc with its teeth. Therefore, the dog may not be able to retrieve the disc, thereby decreasing the enjoyment of the game by both the person throwing the disc as well as the dog.
Another problem may occur in that even though such breeds have the instinct to retrieve, a plastic disc shaped object just simply will not stimulate this instinct. It has been found that interactive toys are more successfully interactive if they have been designed with a fundamental understanding of the animal's biological behavior, instincts, unique senses and physical capabilities and needs. In order to accomplish this, the interactive toy must stimulate and reward positive mental and physical activity through real sounds, sights, tactile feel, aroma, movement, and the like.
Therefore, a need exists for a durable dog fetch and retrieve toy that is capable of providing the stimulus that triggers the animal's instinctive retrieving behaviors.